Labyrinth Challenge
by Alexjhandra
Summary: This is what you get when a hyper, bored, author attempts romance when usually she writes tragedy and then decides to do a challenge as well. Hmm…How do you guys think it turned out?


**Put your iTunes/Windows Media Player/whatever on song plays first, you must write a drabble to that only have as long as the song is on for, no more, no must stop as soon as the song is over, and start on the next drabble.**

Author's Note: This is what you get when a hyper, bored, author attempts romance when usually she writes tragedy and then decides to do a challenge as well. Hmm…How do you guys think it turned out?

Questions Existing/Rihanna/Sarah to Jareth: There they are, standing in front of us. Questions, questions, questions. Do you really feel for me the way I want you to? The way you claim to? We are together so many times a day but it only lasts for seconds it seems. Us sitting at the table, eating silently. Clinking our wine glasses together causing the red liquid to slosh dangerously towards the edge of the glass. It scares me how close you are to my heart and yet the thrill of it all. The Goblin King in love with the mortal girl. Almost makes me laugh really. Sounds like some sort of fairytale. It did start in a book though but I never pictured us like this. Oh my love, I want to be with you forever but…I don't think it can be like that you see. It hurts so much and now my tears are streaming down my face as I picture you and I in bed together sharing the heat of the moment. Please, tell me you feel how I feel for you. I guess you do have power over me.

Broken Boy Soldier/The Raconteurs/Jareth: I am a solider, I am a king, I am the one they all fear. Yet here I tremble at the feet of the one person I could never picture doing this to me. Sarah. The mortal girl who turned the Goblin World upside down and the Goblin King inside out. She left me and caused me to shatter into millions of pieces like one of y crystals. This time though, I didn't put myself together. I am ashamed and I know the goblins are laughing at me. Of course they are laughing at me and no matter how much I try to scare them they only learn new ways to break me. Not as bad as Sarah however. No one can cause me as much pain as that mortal girl did.

Alone In Town/Akira Yamaoka/Sarah: The space is vast and the stars shine down onto me causing the tears to glisten on my face. I have ran away now and I am somewhere alone in a world I do not understand. I am not sure where to go or where to turn and I feel so lost. Nothing is keeping me alive anymore yet here I stand alive as can be. I have no heart just an empty shell and still I can feel something beat in my chest. I wish I could go back but I have already left him and it would be embarrassing not to mention the pride I have left would dissipate much like the imaginary fairytale I was living in. I feel like such a fool.

Scenario/A Tribe Called Quest/Jareth: Heh, she seriously thinks she got me? Well now I am confident that the stupid girl must have drugged some sort of mortal concoction into my wine. I am back to normal you see, I am very much my same self. Even the goblins have noticed this and cower like normal at my feet. I am not that stupid, lovesick guy they once knew. No, I am the strong, harsh, and just King you have all missed. Goodbye Sarah, good riddance, I no longer need you to survive. I hope you never come back, I hope I never see your pretty little face again. I hope I never hear your beautiful laugh or see your enchanting eyes once more. I hope I never hold your small body in my arms and most of all I hope I never get to kiss your sweet lips or wake up beside your warm body.

On A Plain/Nirvana/Sarah: Anger, such anger. I am not sure I have ever hated so much as this. He thinks he got rid of me? Don't make me laugh! If I wanted I could go back there and smack some sense into that cocky, ignorant, stupid man! Ugh, he just gets me so worked up! Damn you Jareth! Damn you and your stupid Labyrinth! You don't want to see me anymore do you? Guess what Jareth, I don't ever want to see you either! I could easily find someone better than you, just you wait. Next time you see me I will be on the arm of the most handsome, smartest, strongest man you ever had laid eyes on. Now only if I could find someone like that. If only.

Hot Shot/Shaggy/Jareth: The ball's music played on and everyone was once again in masks. I am dancing now with all kinds of pretty women; they were all falling over me as though I was the hottest creature on earth. And I was. There was this one girl however who would not dance with me and it was driving me crazy. She ignored all my attempts to flatter her and denied me the chances to take off her mask. I just wanted a glimpse behind the golden butterfly mask. Even if I could not see her I knew she was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful in the room. Anyways, she was making me go mad. I wanted to see her badly. Finally she allowed the chance for us to dance after much deliberation. With her in my arms it felt so right and I never wanted to let her go. The lights went out then and everyone screamed but I didn't care. Her mask was off and our lips were moving in sync.

The Transition/Hawthorne Heights/Sarah: The lights in the ball room had suddenly went off but I didn't much mind. I am not sure what lead me to the ball he had thrown but it was as though it was meant to happen; as though the Labyrinth itself had made it like this. The butterfly mask was stolen I admit but I was going to give it back if I had the chance. Nothing stayed the same after that kiss and no lights were going back on soon. It wasn't like I cared or this strange man that was everything I wanted. I couldn't see over the mask even when it fell off to the unseen ground. Soon joining the mask was my dress, his shirt, his pants, my undergarments. We were in some room before I had a chance to see who he was and he was inside me. Usually I would never be like this but this man…Something about him I loved. It felt right not wrong and I couldn't say no. Now the sun is peeking over the horizon and through the blinds. Now I open my eyes to see who my true love is.

Knocking On Heaven's Door/Guns And Roses/Jareth: I wake up to a screaming so close to my ear I think I am about to go deaf. That voice though, it sounded familiar even in the form of a scream. Quickly I look over and pale at the sight of a very naked Sarah in my bed. What the hell had happened last night? I search my brain and remember vaguely the ball, the girl in the mask, the lights going off, the most amazing sex. It was her. She was the one I had made love to last night. It had all felt so right so it had to be. I didn't love her anymore and by the look in her eyes and the quickness of her leaving I can tell she feels the same way. Then why am I stopping her? Why are my arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist as I whisper in her ear to not go? Because I don't want her to leave me again, I don't want to feel broken and shattered. This is going to sound so cheesy and so very mortal like but: I love her. She is the other half of me, my Queen, my love. I am her slave, the one that falls to her knees at her command and I will promise her everything. If only she will give into me. This scene felt very much like me begging to her before she said those fateful words casting me out of her life for many years. Would she say the same thing? Will she force me to leave her once more? I know my eyes are begging her to not to do so. I can only hope.

Anyway You Want It/Journey/Sarah: My eyes meet his searching to try and find if what he says is true and not a lie. Last time I didn't believe him but now…I take his hand and lean in closer wanting to believe him so badly. Last night was amazing and it had to mean something. All those words…All his actions…All his promises. It all meant something and I didn't want cast out all of it just because of my girlish, insecure, doubts. I wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with me. His eyes begged me to answer and I did with the only way I could think. Pressing my lips tightly to my Goblin King I kissed him with every bit of emotion I held not holding back. The way he kissed me in return I knew he understood. I love him and he loves me; we hold power over each other.


End file.
